Sound of Silence
by The-British-Lady
Summary: This takes place during Thor 2: Dark World. This is my version of the battle against the dark elves attacking Asgard and Frigga's tragic death. Includes more Loki and Frigga bonding and Loki gets the chance to say farewell to his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fandral and Volstagg landed in the observatory of the bifrost. The two friends had just returned from Vanahiem after completing their mission to round up the war criminals left over from the previous battle. It was not a difficult mission, but nobody back at Asgard had to know that. Volstagg had already concocted up a heroic story of their bravery on that perilous quest that had nearly ended their lives …but thanks to the skills of Fandral with his sword and Volstagg with his axe, the two had another tall tale to tell to the lads back at tavern.

Fandral and Volstagg lead the group of shackled prisoners through the Observatory and into the dungeons of the palace. They confidently marched down the long gloomy corridor past many other prisoners. The prison cells were brightly lit with three white walls and a shimmering gold barrier that separated the prisoners from the corridor. Nothing could break those barriers, not even a magically skilled sorcerer who silently watched from his own cell as Volstagg and Fandral led the prisoners to their new temporary homes.

Every time they delivered a group of prisoners to their cells, Fandral and Volstagg had no other choice but to walk past that sorcerer who was once a man they had called a brother in arms, a friend. As they passed his cell, they saw the tall, long-limed, slender man watching silently from behind the barrier. His green eyes scanned the group of prisoners and they landed on Fandral and Volstagg. A mischevious smirk spread across his face as he watched them pass.

Fandral and Volstagg quickly averted their eyes away from Loki; trying to avoid the awkward eye contact. Feelings of betrayal, anger, and sadness were often felt when they thought of the fallen prince. They set their eyes forward and kept marching on, trying their best to ignore Loki's watchful eyes and haunting smirk.

From within his cell, Loki watched the prisoners walk past. He had a brief sight of Fandral and Volstagg and it was clear they had no intention of acknowledging him. Despite their best efforts, Loki could see the resentment in their face.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends...how thoughtful." Sacasm laced his words as Loki turned to face his visitor. A tall woman with long golden hair and gentle blue eyes faced him with a confidence that could have matched that of any soldier in Odin's army.

Frigga knew visiting her son was strictly forbidden and that it meant she was disobeying the commands of her king. However; Frigga would never allow herself to be separated from her son. Especially now when she knew he needed her, even if he didn't realize it.

"The books I had sent, did they not interest you?" Frigga had ignored his sarcastic remark and walked toward him with a leather bound book in her hands.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity? Reading?" he sighed.

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable, Loki." Frigga said rather sternly.

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern?" Of course he already knew the answer, but he was curious to see how she would defend Odin.

Frigga gave him no response and moved her eyes to the white stone floor. Silence.

Loki continued, "Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night."

"You know full well that it was your actions that brought you here." She didn't like it when Loki tried to play the victim.

"My actions? I was merely giving truth to the lie that I've been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king."

"A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin has taken himself." Loki defended himself, his voice growing agitated.

"Your father-."

"HES NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yelled; his temper lost momentarily. Frigga took a few steps back from her son and tried to control her emotions. Loki had never raised his voice at her before.

"Then am I not your mother?" she asked him.

Loki hesitated. He realized that if he was going to deny Odin as his father, then he must also deny Frigga.

"No, you're not". He had more difficulty admitting to that. In his entire lifetime, Frigga had always been there for him. She had been his supporter, his healer, his comforter, and his teacher. She had devoted herself to both of her sons, giving both equal love and care. Loki regretted his words the moment they rolled off his tongue.

Frigga felt her eyes heat up and prickle as unshed tears filled them up. She forced a smile on her face; not really caring if he saw her cry. She stepped close to him and sighed," Huh…always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki wished he hadn't said that to her. She had gone through so much trouble just to make his situation more comfortable. If not for Frigga, he knew he would have been executed the day of his trial.

He shook his head ready to take back what he said and ask for her forgiveness. He went to place his hands in hers, but as they met, his hands slipped through hers and her illusion began to fade.

With tears falling down her face and a smile forced on her beautiful face, Frigga looked into the eyes of her lost son as she felt her illusion begin to fade out.

Now once again alone, Loki closed his eyes feeling deep regret, hating himself even more for how he had treated her. She didn't deserve his anger. It was not her doing that put him in this loathsome prison cell. Next time she came to visit him, he would apologize to her. He would tell her she has and always would be his mother. He would make it up to her some way and earn back her forgiveness. He couldn't afford to lose the only person he ever truly loved and cared for.

Frigga stepped away from the basin. It still projected an image of Loki in his cell. Hearing Thor enter, she dispersed the illusion of Loki and turned to greet her eldest son. "Welcome home son." She had made an effort to appear as though she had not been on the verge of weeping only a minute ago. Cheerfully, she walked to his side and together they walked to her balcony. Thor, however, was not fooled by her façade. He saw that she was hurt again by Loki's cruel words.

"Why induldge him such gifts, visits?" Thor asked.

"I think if you ask his gaurds, they will tell you I was never there." Frigga smirked seemingly pleased with herself. Thor had seen that same smirk on Loki's face when they were younger, causing mischief throughout Asgard together as children. Loki had inherited that same smirk from their mother.

"Mother, Loki is not the boy you once knew."

"Nor are you. And I loved you no less when your father banished you to earth." Frigga did have a point. No matter what trouble her sons get themselves into, she would always love them and be their mother.

"Do you ever regret sharing your magic with him?" Thor had inquired.

Her response was immediate. "No. You and your father cast large shadows. I had hoped that by sharing my gifts with Loki that he could find some sun for himself."

"I admire your optimism and your compassion. I wish I could still share it." Thor spoke, wishing to change the subject away from his lost brother.

" Now am I to take it that by your presence that the nine realms still stand?" Frigga asked, sensing Thor wanted to change the subject.

"Yes. They do. I came to give Father the good news."

"And you thought to find him here. You will find him where he is most at ease."

Thor nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek, "My thanks, Mother. It is good to see you again."

Frigga smiled and nodded back. "I am happy to have you safely back home my son. I have missed you. I shall see you later then."

As she watched Thor leave, Frigga looked back to the basin she used to communicate with her other son. She would speak with Loki tomorrow, after he has had time to cool off his temper. Frigga would never give up on him, she would keep trying. For as long as she lived, she would not give up on hope that her son would return to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Within his cell, Loki lay on his bed, completely and utterly bored out of his mind. He had settled for tossing an empty cup in the air and catching it. Such a mindless task, but better than laying still. He was curious at how long he could keep catching it without it falling on his face. He smirked, that would give his neighbors, the other prisoners, a good laugh.

Meanwhile in the cell further down the corridor from Loki's, a fearsome creature stands amongst his cell mates. It stood out from all the rest due to its massive and muscular build. It was a wonder how the creature was even forced to surrender to Asgardian justice. The creature was known as Algrim the Kursed, servant to Malekith leader of the Dark Elves. And it was by no mistake that Algrim ended up in the Asgardian prison cell. It was in fact, all a part of Malekith's plan.

The creature Algrim decided it was time to follow through with Malekith's plan. Algrim reached into the oozing wound on his side and extracted the gem that was put there by Malekith himself. Covered in black blood, the gem would give him the power and strength to defeat any enemy. He crushed it in his hand, causing his skin to turn to ember and his body transformed. The other prisoners backed away from the fearsome creature as it began to shake and spasm. Noticing the creature becoming enveloped in black smoke, the other prisoners rushed to the cell barrier, pounding on the golden barrier in a desperate attempt to alert the guards and get there selves away to safety.

Back in Loki's cell, he continued tossing his cup, but halted when he heard the shout of other prisoners. The lights began to flickers and Loki's curiosity got the best of him. Putting down the cup, he sat forward and listened more closely to the shouts. _There is something wrong, those shouts are in distress. Where were the guards he wondered?_

As if on cue, he saw two guards run past his cell down the corridor. Loki cautiously strode to his own cell window to try and glimpse what was going on, but he could not see far enough down the corridor. It seemed he would have to rely on his hearing. He heard the scream of a man and the roar of a beast, and the shatter of what seemed to be glass of some sort. _Ah…could it be that a prisoner has escaped? But, no, that's impossible. Even he himself couldn't escape from this loathsome prison. What is going on?_ He listened more closely, the sound of clashing metal was then heard next, and then the alarms went off. Something was definitely wrong.

Loki patiently waited for the beast to present himself, knowing it would have to pass his cell in order to exit the dungeon. He silently watched as other prisoners began running past his cell towards the exits. The looks on their faces was that of pure terror. It was somewhat amusing to watch, but Loki was prepared to face the beast should it come to his cell.

He didn't have long to wait as a creature of great size and strength strode up to the cell across from his. He watched as the creature merely raised its fist and launches a punch at the golden barrier and it shattered immediately, freeing the prisoners inside. The creature watched them run away and slowly turned towards Loki's own cell. _Ah, so this beast wished to wreak havoc upon Asgard by releasing the prisoners. Seems like something I would do_.

Walking up to Loki's cell, the creature stands on the other side of the barrier, Loki gives him a long, predatory stare; daring the creature to make a move.

The creature turns away, deciding not to release this particular prisoner from his cell. Loki, unperturbed lifts his head up and speaks, "You might want to take the stairs to the left."

The creature stops and looks back at Loki, considering his words; the creature takes the advice and follows the stairs and turns left which would lead him straight to the palace's golden doors.

Across the city, Thor and Jane stand with Frigga. They had been having a pleasant chat when Thor's attention was directed towards the palace dungeons where the alarms could be heard from all across the city.

Frigga recognizes the sounds and immediately knows where they are coming from, "The prison" she speaks.

Thor turns to her with a look of worry, "Loki."

"Go. I will look after her." Frigga says motioning to Jane who stood beside her.

Thor nodded and after removing his cloak, he jumped from the balcony and flew across the city to the palace dungeons. A place he has been trying to avoid ever since he returned home from New York with his brother in tow.

Back in the dungeons, Fandral and Volstagg were on the scene trying to battle the prisoner's back to their cells. Their efforts were not well received.

As Fandral blocked the attack of one ferocious prisoner, he spoke to Volstagg, "It is as if they resent being in prison."

Volstagg knocked the prisoner out with the blunt end of his axe and replied. "There is just no pleasing some creatures."

As the battle continues, Fandral and Volstagg began to worry if they could accomplish the task of getting them back in their cells. They were far outnumbered.

Further down the corridor, Loki had grown bored of the battle and opted to select one of the books Frigga, had given him. The body of a prisoner was thrown against the cell barrier, but Loki ignored it. He remained seated at the edge of his cell and calmly turned the page as he continued reading.

In that moment, Thor arrived at the entrance of the dungeons, stopping a group of prisoners as they reached for the exit.

"Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word." Thor announced sternly.

Thor then received a punch in the face from on prisoner who thought he could try escaping. Thor grabbed the prisoner's amour and punched him back, "Very well, you do not have my word." And Thor threw the prisoner against the stone wall, knocking him out.

Using his hammer, Thor guarded the only exit to the dungeons, fighting any prisoner who tried to escape. He only hoped he wouldn't have to face Loki.

Within the palace walls, Odin marched with his squadron of guards, "Send a squadron to the weapons vault, defend it at all costs. Seal the dungeon." Odin ordered the Commander.

"Odin," greeted Frigga. She had the Lady Jane Foster following behind her.

"Frigga," Odin turned to the Commander and approved his dismissal. He then turned back to Frigga, "It's a skirmish, nothing to fear."

Frigga smiled and replied, "You've never been a very good liar."

Odin nodded and spoke, "Take her to your chambers. I'll come for you when it is safe," he motioned towards Jane

Frigga nods "Take care."

Odin smiled and reached his hand out affectionately to caress her face, "Despite all that I have survived, my Queen still worries over me."

"It is only because I worry over you that you have survived," She stated factually.

Frigga grabbed Jane's hand and led her down the corridor as a brisk walk. As they passed a line of soldiers, Frigga discretely grabbed the sword out of the scabbard of one soldiers.

"Listen to me now. I want you to do everything that I ask- no questions." Frigga silently told Jane.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Jane. She was prepared to do anything to help defend Thor's home.


End file.
